Take Me High
by GummyPandas
Summary: Err... Hinata tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa penjaga toko CD yang di datanginya begitu pervert dan... er... menakjubkan! /'Aku harus membelinya sekali banyak'/ FirstRateM. / RnR ;)


"Permisi, Paman," Sasuke, pemuda berambut _raven_itu menegur pelayan toko yang sedang asik membaca koran, "Pengaman yang ada di sini sebelumnya dimana?"

"Sudah habis, baru beberapa jam yang lalu," paman penjaga toko itu kembali perkutat dengan bacaannya. Ia memang sering melayani Sasuke yang hanya membeli 'pengaman', "Datang kembali besok."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia lantas keluar dan menyambar ponsel yang ada di saku, "Naomi, maaf hari ini tidak jadi."

Kali ini, Sasuke berjanji akan membelinya sekali banyak.

**.**

**Naruto milik ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Take Me High**

**.**

**Special For Riyuu Takuma's Bday :D**

**.**

**Warning : ****PWP, ****Rated-M-Gaje,****Oneshot,**** OOC, OC, typos.****Sangat-sanga t****amatir.****Rate M untuk ****bahasa dan ****beberapa ****adegan.**

**.**

Sedari tadi Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja kasir. Mata hitam Sasuke mengawasi para pengunjung yang ada di toko CD milik pamannya, Obito. Pengunjungnya tidak terlalu banyak memang, hanya tiga orang perempuan remaja yang ada dibagian film dewasa, ibu dan anak yang ada di bagian film animasi, serta seorang gadis di bagian film _hollywood_.

Sasuke sedikit menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat kumpulan anak remaja yang berada di bagian film dewasa. Kalau Sasuke punya anak, ia akan mendidik anak-anaknya agar jangan 'kecepatan'. Walau Sasuke cukup suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berlabel 'cepat'.

Kali ini Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan pemikirannya.

"Paman, kami mau bayar." Tiga remaja itu menyodorkan sebuah DVD dewasa, "Jangan bilang-bilang kalau kami beli ini ya, Paman."

Dengan sedikit ramah, Sasuke menyambut DVD itu, "Kalau kalian melakukannya dengan pacar atau siapapun itu–aku tidak peduli–, jangan lupa pakai pengaman."

Sontak wajah para remaja itu memerah, buru-buru mereka memberikan uang pada Sasuke dan pergi, "Terima kasih, Paman."

Salah seorang dari mereka berhenti, berjalan kembali ke arah Sasuke dan berbisik, "Itu namanya peduli, Paman."

Jujur saja, Sasuke sangat tidak suka beramah tamah pada orang, tapi Paman Obito tersayang sudah berpesan kalau ada pelanggan yang mencak-mencak karena Sasuke yang begitu cuek, ia akan langsung dipecat. Sasuke masih membutuhkan pekerjaan, setidaknya sampai Papa Fugaku meloloskan Sasuke menjadi pegawai perusahaan yang dimiliki Papa Fugaku. Sampai sekarang Sasuke masih heran kenapa Papa Fugaku tidak mau juga, padahal Mama Mikoto sudah mengancam akan hamil lagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

Kali ini gadis yang sebelumnya berada di bagian film _hollywood _telah berada di depan Sasuke, ia meletakkan beberapa kotak DVD, "S-saya beli ini saja."

Sasuke mengakui kalau wajah gadis di depannya cukup manis, apalagi wajahnya yang tampak memerah itu, "Maaf apa anda mendengar percakapan kami tadi?"

"T-tidak." Dengan segera gadis itu menggeleng, wajahnya semakin memerah, tentu saja.

Pria berumur 25 tahun itu tersenyum, gadis itu berbohong. Sasuke menyodorkan sekantong plastik yang berisi kotak-kotak DVD, "Kalau kau ingin melakukannya denganku, datang lagi ke sini."

"T-tidak!"

Oh Sasuke, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada gadis itu?

"Uchiha Sasuke, namamu?"

"H-Hinata..."

Kali ini Sasuke menyeringai, ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Kosong. Pelan-pelan Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata, menghembusnya perlahan, "Besok datang ya, Hinata-_chan_?"

"I-i-i-iya."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menyeringai, "Jangan lupa Hi-na-ta-_chan. _Janji adalah janji."

Serius, Hinata sangat gemetar.

.

.

Entah kenapa kakinya begitu saja melangkah kembali ke toko CD itu. Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke sedang asyik membaca majalah yang-kau-tahu-itu-apa sambil memasang _handsfree_ di telinga. Jujur saja, Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin berada di sini, otaknya telah berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk jauh-jauh dari toko CD itu, namun kakinya terus melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Ah, kau datang juga," Sasuke segera menutup majalahnya dan melihat Hinata."Sebentar lagi _shift_-ku selesai. Mau menunggu sebentar?"

Hinata tetap diam, ia hanya memegang tas kulitnya dengan erat. Ah,tentu saja ia gugup, terlebih saat kemarin Hinata konsultasi dengan kenalannya yang merupakan seorang psikolog.

_"A-aku __tidak __tahu __apa yang harus __aku__ lakukan. Teman-temanku__ mengatakan kalau aku m__elakukan 'itu' dengan __pria 'itu' dan __aku __tidak __ingin __melakukan 'itu' dengan orang yang belum __aku __kenal __sama __sekali."_

_Perlahan __Hinata __me__narik __napas __dan __melanjutkan __kalimatnya, sementara __psikolog __itu __menunggu __dengan __sabar._

_"Aku harus bagaimana, sensei?"_

_"Seharusnya __anda __berkonsultasi__ pada __seksolog, Hyuuga-_san_.Tapi __kalau__ saya __menjadi __anda, tentu __saya __akan __dat__ang __dan__ melakukan seks __dengannya.__ Siapa yang tidak ingin bercinta dengan orang tampan? Ah, apalagi dari cerita anda, sepertinya ia orang yang menakjubkan di ranjang dan dunia nyata."_

_Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. Wajahnya juga memerah, "Walau aku harus kehilangan... Kau tahu maksudku 'kan, Sensei?"_

_Psikolog itu tertawa, "Tentu saja. Pikirkan baik-baik, dampak, sebab, akibat, lalu pilih. Segala sesuatu yang berlabel 'untuk pertama kalinya' itu memang tidak mudah. Saya juga pernah berada di posisi anda. Memang resiko anda terkena penyakit kelamin cukup tinggi karena anda belum benar-benar mengenal pria itu."_

Secara keseluruhan, konsultasi Hinata ke psikolog hasilnya nol besar. Ia merasa tidak terbantu sedikit pun, malah Hinata mendengarkan curhat psikolog tersebut tentang masalah percintaannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Sasuke datang sambil menyampirkan tas selempangnya di bahu. Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke melirik Hinata yang masih tidak beranjak walau Sasuke sudah jauh.

"Hinata?"

"Eh?"

"Ikut aku."

Hinata segera mengikuti Sasuke. Semoga 'pengalaman pertamanya' lancar.

.

.

"Mmmnnnh..."

"Coba rasakan ini..."

"Ah... Aku tak kuat..."

"Tidak apa. Ayolah."

"Mmmnnnh! Asam sekali!" Hinata mendorong tangan Sasuke yangmengulurkan sepotong jeruk yang sangat-sangat asam.

"Ayo. Sayang kalau tidak dihabiskan. Lagipula kau sendiri yang membukanya."

Hinata kembali memakan jeruk itu dan disertai dengan 'mnnnh...' dan mata yang terbuka-tertutup.

Mereka memang sudah berada di apartemen Sasuke. Apartemen Sasuke memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi nyaman dan minimalis, menurut gadis itu sampai di rumah Sasuke, ia langsung disuguhi dengan berbuah-buah jeruk asam dan Sasuke memaksa Hinata untuk memakannya. Alhasil, ya seperti sekarang. Saat Hinata menanyakan alasannya padapemuda itu, ia hanya menjawab–

"Seorang pelanggan memberiku banyak jeruk."

Ya itu alasannya.

Pada gigitan jeruk terakhir, Sasuke mendekati Hinata, memegang tengkuknya, dan melumat bibir Hinata dengan cepat. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata berciuman tapi ini sungguh memabukkan. Melumat, menggigit, mengisap. Gila, ini gila.

Oke, ini begitu tiba-tiba dan begitu... panas.

"Oh Tu–"

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke kamar. Cumbuan maut –bagi Hinata itu– masih terus berlangsung. Cium. Cium. Ambil jeda, cium, cium.

"Ini gila."

Lumat. Lumat. Gigit. Gigit. Ambil jeda.

"Gila. _Fuck_."

Kancing baju kemeja Hinata yang pertama terbuka, begitu pula dengan yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan Hinata tanpa sadar meraih tengkuk Sasuke, mengelusnya, memasukkannya di sela-sela jari, lalu meremas rambut _raven_Sasuke dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ya ampun."

Kecup. Gigit. Kecup. Gigit. Hisap. Cium. Ci–

_'It's true, you were a virgin until you met me__. __I was the first to make you hot and wetty-wetty~'  
_  
–dan berhenti.

Sasuke memisahkan diri dari Hinata, mengambil ponsel di atas meja, menjawab teleponnya, mendengarkan apa yang si penelepon katakan, lalu mematikannya.

Hinata sadar Sasuke menjauh darinya karena sebuah telepon masuk pada ponsel pemuda itu. Hinata mengambil kemejanya yang telah terbuka dan menutup tubuhnya. Punggungnya yang telanjang menyentuh kepala ranjang, rasa dingin terasa dari punggung Hinata. Sasuke melihat itu semua, ia masih ingin melanjutkannya... tapi yah, karena sesuatu dan lain hal, sebaiknya Sasuke tunda dulu hidangan utamanya.

"Ayah ingin menemuiku. Kita tunda nomor ponselmu di mejaku."

Papa Fugaku memang tahu waktu yang tepat untuk menganggu. Hinata masih diam, ia bingung. Bingung dengan keadaannya yang _topless_. Bingung dengan nada telepon masuk Sasuke yang sangat mesum dengan kegiatan mereka yang tidak berlanjut. Pokoknya Hinata bingung.

Sasuke berbenah, mengganti kemejanya dengan kemeja yang lain, merapikan pakaian Sasuke , dan menunggu Hinata yang masih diam.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersadar. Cepat-cepat Hinata memakai kemejanya kembali. Ia lari terbirit-birit dengan sepatu dan tas di tangan.

"T-terimakasih, U-Uchiha-_san_,"

Tentu saja Hinata mengucapkan itu dengan wajah memerah. Mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu dimana Sasuke menciumnya, mencumbunya, dan hampir membuatnya bercinta.

Ralat, bukan bercinta, tapi melakukan seks, sebab mereka tidak saling mencintai.

"Ya."

Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang termenung di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah dia segera beranjak dari sana dan mencari _lift_ yang bisa membawanya turun menuju lantai dasar.

"Ciumannya lebih dasyat daripada Naruto-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

-**END-**

**.**

* * *

**P/A : **Haloo~ saya kembali lagi #plak

Ini fic rate M pertama saya dengan bahasa yang aneh, jelek, dan tidak seperti rate m pada umumnya. Maaf yaa ;A;

Penggalan lirik milik **2 Live Crews – Mi So Ho(r)ni **#plak (anda tahu tulisannya bagaimana, saya malu untuk menulisnya.)

Terima kasih kepada yang telah membaca m(_ _)m

Mind to Review, Critic, and Concrit?

**Salam Greyson,**

**-Seorang Panda, Gece-**


End file.
